Electronic devices—such as mobile devices, mobile phones, tablet computers, music and multi-media players, wearable device, gaming devices, and other handheld, wearable or portable devices—have one or inputs such as buttons, touch screens, switches, and rotary inputs that can perform various functions.
With some rotary inputs or rotary controls, the present inventors have recognized that there may not be a mechanical stop or limit to a user rotating a rotary input, which can be problematic to the user experience.
Accordingly, as recognized by the present inventors, what is needed are mechanisms for providing tactile feel or feedback to the user when using a rotary input.